


Asari in the Devildom - Chapter 1

by Otakusanecdotes



Series: Asari in the Devildom [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff, Futanari, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oral, Possible Spoilers, Rimming, Smut, Vaginal Sex, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakusanecdotes/pseuds/Otakusanecdotes
Summary: Asari realizes the pacts she's made are increasing her desire for the demon brothers. After a night alone in a club, she tries to cool off in the shower only for Mammon to find out what she really wants.
Relationships: MC with the demon brothers
Series: Asari in the Devildom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710196
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

Done with her RAD classes for the day, Asari decided to stop for a drink at a local club, Level 9, before heading home. The guys all had other plans after school so she was on her own in the Devildom for the first time. She was fine to have a little time to herself. It would be nice to have some space to try and figure out her little problem.

Ever since she started making pacts with the demon brothers, she had felt a growing connection with them. Normally, that wouldn't be an issue. Lately, it had blossomed into something more akin to love and lust. The strongest being with her first pact, Mammon. She was having hard time just being around him without jumping his bones, and that man was always up her ass. Figuratively speaking that is. Unless…

“Ugh, there I go again!” she sighed, shaking her head at herself. “This is exactly what I mean. What am I going to do if this happens for all of them! I’ve never even had a serious boyfriend before!” she muttered to herself as she walked towards the front door of the club. “I really need a drink.”

A little nervous about walking in unescorted, she checked her right hand for the pact marks that wound around each finger, willing them to appear, seeking courage.

They really were beautiful. Resembling henna tattoos, they slowly shifted and coiled in intricate patterns and arcane symbols, branching up from each finger to pool in the palm of her hand, mixing with each other to form a single, mesmerizing, galaxy-like sigil.

Mammon’s glimmered a light gold around her forefinger, Levi’s was a softly shifting purple on her middle, Beel's was a warm sunset orange that twined together with Belphie's cool azure blue on her ring finger, Asmo’s was a sinuous pink wrapped seductively around her little finger, and Satan’s was a quiet nebula green on her thumb. She had no idea how Lucifer’s pact would look, if she ever managed to form one with the stubborn man.

Feeling emboldened with her handful of demons, she entered the club and bellied up to the bar. Most of the other demons here knew she was protected by the brothers and paid her no mind. Some even dipped their head in a friendly greeting. A few of the dangerous, low-level types, were at a booth in the corner. Noting their malicious gaze on her, she raised her right hand in a casual wave, flashing her sigil with a smile. Their eyes widened and they quickly found something else to look at.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought” she muttered under her breath.

“What’ll it be little lady?” the bartender asked with a toothy smile. “Unusual to see you out by yourself.”

“I’d like to have two fingers of Styx and a Bog-water chaser, please” she said, getting comfortable on the posh stool. “The guys were busy, so I decided to have a night to myself.”

“You sure you’ll be ok? I mean, this IS Friday night…” he trailed off, trying to get some point across she was clearly missing.

“Yeah, I’ll be good, thanks” she waved him and his cryptic question off. She had some thinking and drinking to do. Maybe even a little dancing.

A heady, sensual beat was playing and she could feel herself getting lost in the rhythm as demons, succubi, incubi, and the occasional witch or warlock danced in the center of the smoky, dim lights of the club. Her drinks arrived just as she set her bag on the counter and pulled out her notebook. She downed the hell-brand whiskey, chasing the burn with a pickle juice tonic.

Swirling her finger to order another round as the heat of the alcohol rendered her momentarily speechless, she opened her notebook and started writing out her latest fantasy. The brothers had been on her mind lately and she often had wet dreams about them. Her only relief was a cold shower and getting the thoughts out of her head and onto paper.

She laughed to herself at her latest entry. “That’s some pretty kinky stuff for a virgin. Who knew something like this could come out of my head?”

To be fair, she had been through some unusual things in the past 8 months since she was summoned here on an exchange program. Plus, she already had one hell of a libido with an imagination to match. Reading through her latest entry had her feeling hot and bothered and she rubbed her suddenly sweaty palms on her skirt. She added a little more to her fantasy while sipping her drinks, feeling the alcohol settle her nerves, though it did nothing but amplify her horniness.

Shaking her head, trying to clear the sudden brain fog she seemed to be experiencing, she ordered a third round of drinks and shoved her notebook back into her bag. Asking the bartender to watch her stuff, she downed her drinks and stepped out onto the dance floor.

After spending a few hours drinking and dancing, Asari made her way home feeling buzzed and horny as fuck. The music the club was playing tonight was particularly sexual and only fanned the flames of her desire. She was wet and aching with need by the time she stumbled into the door, dropping her bag on the couch and heading for the shower. Just the rub of her legs from walking was almost enough to make her come.

“Hey Asari! Where’ve you been?! I’ve been trying to reach you for at least an hour! You know you’re supposed to answer before it even rings, right?” Mammon yelled out, stepping in front of her in his typical bossy manner.

“H-hey M-Mammon” she squeaked out. Oh God, not good! He looked like heaven wrapped in a sinfully delicious package! She leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath, eyes hazed and fevered, lips slightly parted on a pant.

“Are you ok, Asari?” he asked, concern lacing his voice as he moved to place a hand on her shoulder.

“I-I’m fine. Went for a few drinks at Level 9. Just feeling the alcohol, that’s all” she stuttered, edging away from his reach. If he touched her now, she would come for sure! “I’m gonna go shower, see ya!”

She pushed away from the wall, but not quick enough before he caught her hand and pulled her into a hug. “Take me with you next time! You’ll have even more fun if I’m there with you” he whined in her ear.

She came. Hard. His lean body pressed against hers in an innocent embrace, but she barely remained standing, fighting to repress the waves of pleasure that seared though her. Not trusting herself to speak, she shoved him away and ran staggeringly for the shower leaving behind a very confused and slightly hurt Mammon.

A dark chuckle came from the stairwell. “Oh dear, did she say she just came from Level 9? Poor thing… No place for a human tonight. That WAS quite a delectable show though.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, Asmo? I think she’s sick or somethin’. Did you see how she shoved me and ran away? She’s gotta be sick to do that. She was shaking, and I could’ve sworn I heard her moaning like she was in pain.”

“Mammon, you’re so dense sometimes. Level 9, on a Friday night, the incense, she’s HUMAN…?” Asmodeus teased, trying to lead Mammon’s train of thought. The incense they used was a powerful aphrodisiac, even for demons. He couldn’t imagine what Asari might be feeling. Actually, he could. He could feel himself getting hard just thinking about it.

“What’s there to be dense about? You’re the one not making any sense. I’m gonna take her bag to her room and check on her.”

“Mmhmm, you do that.” Asmo said with a wink before heading to his room to be alone with his thoughts.

Snatching up Asari’s bag, Mammon headed to her room having imaginary arguments in his head for why she’d shoved him and ran away. He knocked on her door and called out, “Asari, THE Mammon brought your bag for you since you just dumped it and ran. Aren’t you gonna thank me?”

When he didn’t receive an answer, he tried the door. Finding it unlocked, he let himself in. He could hear the shower running, and a faint blush spread across his cheeks as an image of Asari’s naked form dripping with water, her long dark locks slicked back from her face, trailing down in long wave to the top of her plump ass popped into his head. He’d had a major crush on Asari for a while now, and he could feel heat rushing to his cock just from imagining that.

“I can’t let her see me sitting in her room with a boner! That would be way creepy!” he thought, raking his hands through his hair, casting about for something to distract himself with.

His eyes landed on her bag. “I’d rather her be mad about me going through her bag than being a weirdo” he sighed, as he dumped her bag on the bed and started riffling through the contents, looking for something to capture the interest of his greed.

A small, non-descript book fell off the bed and landed open, face down onto the floor. Mammon picked it up and was about to close it when his eye caught his name scrawled on one of the pages. His breath caught and held when he realized he was holding Asari’s personal notebook. And his name was in it!

“Oh shit, oh shit…” Mammon breathed heavily as he slammed it shut, tossing it away from him like it bit him. He was so torn, wanting to give into his nature and having Asari’s secrets all to himself and wanting to respect her privacy. He side-eyed the book, fingers flexing greedily as he fought the losing battle. It didn’t take long.

“She’ll never even know if I’m quick about it. Besides, I was the first to make a pact with her, so she owes me!” he said, nodding to himself as he rationalized his decision. He grabbed up the little book and started flipping through the pages.

“Let’s see here, what does Asari think about The Great Mam- “his voice came out in a strangled squeak as he found a particularly explicit paragraph. “- Mammon pins me up against the wall, slamming his cock into me from behind, driving into me with such force that it lifts my feet off the floor with every thrust. I lean my head back against his shoulder as he bites the tender flesh of my neck, sending me over the edge into yet another orgasm.”

His chest tightened as he continued to read Asari’s sexual fantasies about him, all the while his dick was getting so hard that it threatened to break the zipper of his leather pants. He found other entries about his brothers, all in explicit detail. Not caring too much to read about anyone with her other than himself, he flipped back to the newest one about him.

“It’s not like I’m jealous…” he lied, fighting his nature to have her all to himself. “We always share, and she has pacts with everyone aside from Luci. Being human, she won’t be able to help it… But I’m her first guy, I’ll be damned if anyone gets to her before me!”

No longer caring if she caught him, he reached down and freed his throbbing member from its confines and started to stroke himself as he read, picturing doing exactly as she had described. He couldn’t believe Asari wanted him this way, had fantasized about him in such detail. Had she touched herself too while writing this?

“Mhhaa…” he moaned softly as he thought of that, feeling the heat coiling deep in his lower abdomen.

“M-Mammon… Mmm… Yesss…” drifted from the behind the closed bathroom door, pinking his ears as he heard her saying his name. This was too much temptation for the avatar of greed. He had to know what she was up to.

As he quietly approached the bathroom, he could hear even more soft moans that the sound of the shower had masked. He leaned back against the door, enjoying the sound of her voice calling out for him as she pleasured herself. His demon form slipped from his control when she let out a particularly lewd groan, and he decided to peek in on her.

The sight that greeted him was glorious and made his breath catch in his throat, his wings shuffled with excitement while his dick tried its hardest to push the door the rest of the way open. Asari had one leg kicked up on the shower ledge, the water streamed over her delicate skin in rivulets, trying and failing to cool the heated flush that colored it. Her long, dark hair clung to her, wrapping seductively around one breast while she squeezed and twisted the nipple of the other. Her face was turned up, eyes closed, lips swollen and parted as she panted her desire. His eyes drifted slowly down, watching as the finger his pact glowed on circled her clit then plunged inside, her hips bucking forward to allow deeper entry.

That was it. He was at his limit. He backed away from the door and shucked his clothing in a frenzy, ripping one of the belts that allowed his wings free access in his haste. His horns and dick throbbed in unison as he slipped quietly in to the bathroom and shut the door.

His eyes were glued to her finger dipping over and over into her depths, and he pushed a little of his energy into the pact, noting how she humped forward even harder, her moans becoming louder and more keening. He could feel her need slamming through him as he opened the channel between them and his hand immediately went to his cock, stroking it slow and firm.

He padded quietly to the shower, the glass door left open in her haste, and stepped into the cooling spray. “Fuck, Asari…” he whispered, just enough to cause her eyes to slit open and see him there.

Confusion skipped across her face for only a second, but was quickly replaced by an expression of lust that would put even Asmodeus to shame.

Before he could react, Asari leapt into his embrace crushing her lips against his, sliding a hand up the back of his neck into his hair while the other slid down his back to grab his ass. His hips bucked, sliding his raging hard-on up between their slicked abdomens. He could feel the swell of her bare mons pressing into his balls as her body ground against his.

Gasping as he broke their fevered kiss, he cradled her face in his hands, his forehead touching hers and said, “Tell me what you want Asari.”

She kissed him again. The hand that was in his hair slid painfully slow down his neck to his chest, circling a taught nipple before mapping the lines of his torso until it found the tip of his cock. Trailing feather light scratches on the swollen head, his lips broke from hers in a moan, his butt clenching as he bucked against her touch.

“I want it all, Mammon. Give me everything” she said, her vivid green eyes a raging inferno of want. She bent her head to kiss his neck and the last of his restraint melted away as he she said the words he so loved to hear.

He pinned her up against the shower wall, his large hands on her hips, thumbs digging deliciously into her flesh. The coolness of the tile at her back with the heat of the demon at her front was a sinful juxtaposition of sensations. He knelt down, sliding her body up just enough to put her legs over his shoulders, gripping her ass and holding her aloft.

She stared, wide-eyed as Mammon parted his lips and a long, forked tongue darted out to taste her, dragging over her closed outer lips. He smiled wickedly at her surprised expression before dipping his head and nipping the tender flesh of her mons. Her head lolled back and her body writhed forward in his grasp as he nuzzled his face deep into her wet cunt.

Given the length of his tongue, he could easily look up to watch the pleasure rampage across Asari’s face, especially when he used the forked tip to cradle her swollen clit and pivot over it, back and forth, like it was made to fit there. He used the natural shape of his tongue to full advantage, driving her to the brink of ecstasy before pulling away and plunging it deep to lap at her womb, her juices dripping from his chin.

“She was so tight. Too tight in fact… Was Asari still a virgin? Yes, she was!” he thought. He could feel the delicate edge of her hymen on his tongue. He would have to be careful not to go too far. As much as he wanted to take her virginity as his own, he railed against his greedy nature, wanting her to decide when she would gift it.

Her body trembled and she cried out, begging for release, her hands squeezing and fondling her perky breasts. His dick was so hard it hurt. The tip hung heavy, oozing a steady pool of pre-cum, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He wanted desperately to be inside her. He couldn’t even touch himself since he was supporting her body with his hands. It was torture!

After a few rounds of building then denying her orgasm, Asari grew impatient with his teasing. Her need for release was a burning hot coal in her belly. The next time he brought her to the brink, she locked her thighs around and his head and grabbed his horns to hold him in place.

“Mmfp!” he gasped as she humped his face, fingering the tips of his horns, twisting them lightly. His load shot out of him with such force that it ricocheted off the wall to splash on her backside. His tongue was locked in a stranglehold as she clamped down in orgasm, leaving him crying out against her pussy lips. He adored the way she cried out his name, mixed with a delectable assortment of moans and breathy sighs.

“That was a dirty trick! Using my weakness against me…” he grumbled after he was able to retrieve his tongue without damaging her virginity, sliding her down to the floor of the shower.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him gently on the lips, savoring their shared flavors. “A dirty trick, huh? After you worked me up only to pull away before I came? Besides, I had no idea your horns were so sensitive” she tossed back, grinning at his pout. “I had no idea The Great Mammon had a weakness other than Grimm.”

“Yeah, well, nobody has ever touched me there. That’s kinda a demon’s secret ya know” he said, casting his eyes down.

The blush that spread across his cheeks was endearing. How could he be embarrassed about that after he just tongue fucked her to oblivion? Oh, she was gonna ruin this man. Glancing down, Asari noticed he was still at full-mast even after cumming as hard as he did. An attractive bluish vein snaked its way from the base of his shaft culminating near the tip. She could see his pulse and the way it made the head bob up and down slightly with each beat, cum glistening on the tip, begging her for more. She wanted to taste him the way he had her. Tease and torture him sweetly. She shivered in excitement.

With a mischievous glint in her eye, Asari enacted the pact. “Mammon, stand up” she ordered. He leapt to his feet as if pulled by an invisible cord.

“Hey! What’s the big idea! You don’t gotta order me around ya know!” he protested; a mixture of anticipation tinged with a touch of fear flickered across his face. What a delicious expression.

“Do you want to play a little game with me?” she asked, biting her lower lip, her eyes imploring his consideration. “If I do anything you don’t like, just tell me and I’ll release you.”

The look she gave him made him weak in the knees, but the pacts’ thrall kept him upright and steady. He nodded enthusiastically, wanting desperately to see what she would do with her power over him.

“Come with me” she ordered as she took him by the hand, leading him to the bedroom. “Lay down and stay still” she said.

He crawled onto the bed, nestling himself attractively in his wings. She marveled at his beauty. The sexy, white tribal lines that stood in stark contrast against his tanned skin, his lean form vibrating with sexual energy, and his dick, now that he was lying prone was an impressive sight. A neat, close cropped bush of white hair haloed his long, thick member. It promised equal parts pleasure and pain. No wonder he was a top model at Majolish! The man was stunning.

Noticing the contents of her bag dumped on the floor and her open notebook lying next to his pile of discarded clothing, she quickly put two and two together. She should be angry that he went through her personal things, read into her secrets, but then this was Mammon she was dealing with. He was egotistic and self-centered, but he was also sweet and caring. Like an obnoxious, needy, playful puppy. One that, right now, needed some punishment.

An evil thought came to her mind and she smiled wickedly at him, noting the shiver that ran across his skin. “I want to watch you jerk off. Do it how you would if you were alone. Show me exactly what turns you on” she said. His face shaded a dark crimson.

“I can’t do that! It’s too embarrassing!” he whined.

She climbed into the bed with him, settling between his legs for the best view. She kissed his thighs, rubbing them in a long massaging motion, delighting in the way he trembled under her touch and savoring the little moans that fell from his lips.

“Now, now my sweet devil. If you do it, I’ll give you something extra special. Something I only have one of” she grinned up at him.

“What would that be?” he asked, his greed piqued.

Leaning forward, she answered between licks on the underside of his shaft. “I – lick - will give – lick - you – lick – my – swirling her tongue around the ridge of his tip – virginity.” Making eye contact, she languidly ran her tongue over her lips, drawing in the taste of his prior ejaculation. “Mmm, delicious.”

His hips tried to buck against the hold of the pact, fingers knotting in the sheets as he panted his answer. “As you command, mistress.” He wanted to be her first like he needed his next breath.

Unknotting his fingers from the sheets, bending his knees and splaying his legs out to the side, he shifted his body so he was slightly leaning against the headboard. One hand wrapped around the base of his shaft, gripping it tightly as he slid his hand up and down, using his fingers to cup the tip when he reached the top. His precum allowed ample lubrication as his pace increased. His free hand tugged lightly on the flesh of his balls before descending even further to the rim of his asshole. Touching himself like that gave her imagination yet another idea.

“Mammon, have you even been penetrated?” she asked, lust dripping from every word.

His hazy eyes met hers and he shook his head no, his blush ever present. “Would you like to try it?” she asked. When he didn’t answer right away, she commanded his response. “Answer me.”

“Y-yes mistress…” he whimpered, eyes darting away. “Okay, don’t stop, but I forbid you to come.”

He groaned at her command. He was so close already, but now the pact was working against him, forcing his building climax back into its box. She got up off the bed to retrieve a lubricant from the nightstand drawer, resettling between his legs.

His eyes widened as she bent her head low to suckle the flesh between his shaft and balls, curling her tongue out in little flicks. When she licked one of his balls and sucked it into her mouth, he thought he was gonna blow. His knees jerked up as the pact fought him for control, forcing his climax back down again, a long keening moan ripped from his throat. This was gonna be the death of him! He just knew it! And it looked like Asari was only getting started… What the hell was he thinking making a pact with this human!

If Mammon thought that was bad, he was in for a surprise when the warmth of her tongue traced the rim of his asshole before languidly lapping at his entrance.

“Ah! A-Asari! That feels s-so good… Don’t stop… Please don’t stop…” he begged her in a ragged voice.

Encourage by his reaction, she redoubled her efforts, looking for the perfect rhythm to drive him wild. She loved the way his balls brushed against her face as his hips worked and flexed with her. The wet, slapping sound his dick was making as he continued to pleasure himself was making her even hotter. Squeezing an ample amount of lube onto her right fore and middle fingers, she massaged it around his tight hole.

“Mammon, remove your hand” she commanded, and he complied with a gusty groan, the loss of sensation almost painful.

“Asari, please release me. I need you. Please release me!” he begged her, writhing as much as the restraint would allow.

“Soon, my pet. I have other plans for you yet” she said with a sexy smile. “Just enjoy the sensations and do as I command.”

He looked a hot, fevered mess. Sweat glistened over his entire body, matting his hair to his head. His chest heaving in labored breaths as she locked eyes with him and ran the pad of her tongue along the entirety of his length, curling the tip of her tongue to embrace the side of his shaft. When she took his moist, plump head into her mouth she slowly inserted her fingers into his ass.

His head dropped back, his back arching, wings stretching out to their full length as she sucked his dick and fingered his ass, bending the tip of her fingers to find that perfect spot.

He practically screamed when she found the hard mass, and rubbed it in little circles, coaxing far more pre-cum than she ever thought possible into her mouth. She slurped it down greedily, pumping him for more. Using her head and free hand to take as much of him as she could as she bobbed up and down on his dick, never breaking eye contact, mimicking his prior demonstration.

“You are so in for it when you release me…” he warned in a low growl, choking on a moan. His eyes were taking on a dangerous hue of red. The sign of an overly provoked, very powerful demon.

She shivered a little at his promise of retribution. She was so wet that her own fluids had made it to her knees. While his cock was still buried in her mouth, she mentally released the pact and freed him. He felt the release immediately and he moved so quickly that she didn’t even have time to react. His dick popped out of her mouth as he grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her beneath him, slamming her into the mattress. He forced her legs apart with his knees, the tip of his cock nudging at her entrance.

He crushed his lips to hers, hungry and demanding as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands roved restlessly over her body, grabbing and groping everything he could reach.

He sighed loudly as she nipped and sucked on his bottom lip, taking the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth, twining with his.

His greedy hands found and caught her taught nipples, giving them a deliciously painful tug, causing her back to arch, pressing their bodies even closer together. She loved the weight of him on her, pressing her into the bed. His kisses left her lips to trail along her jaw and nibble on her earlobe, his heated breath raising goosebumps on her flesh.

“Asari, please, let me make love to you…” he whispered in her ear, his voice pained with need.

She turned her head to look him in the eyes, brushing his hair away from his face. “You were always my first guy, Mammon” she said, kissing the tip of his nose.

His smile was both radiant and shy. How could this man be so adorable?

“If I hurt you, tell me. Humans are more fragile than we are” he said as he brought one of her legs higher, resting it in the crook of his elbow. He lined himself up with her hot, wet entrance and slowly began to push in. He felt the slight tearing of her hymen, then the give as her body relinquished its innocence to him.

Every inch he took felt… divine. It took all of his self-control to not slam himself in to the hilt. He trembled at the intensity of her wrapped so tightly around him. She was so beautiful and sweet and kinky! How he managed to find a girl like her that would put up with his bullshit, he’d never know. His heart swelled with love when she reached down and twined her fingers with his, looking deep into his eyes as he was finally fully encompassed in her warmth. She pulled him close to her and kissed him gently, expressing that she felt the same way as he did.

“Are you ok?” he asked her tenderly.

“Yes, I’m fine, Mammon. Don’t hold back, I’m not made of glass you know” she said as she pressed forward with her hips, pushing him a little deeper. The feeling of fullness as she was stretched beyond anything she’d ever experienced was… exquisite.

Gently, he began to thrust into her. Small little movements at first that tested every bit of restraint he had left, which wasn’t much. Asari lifted her hips and matched him thrust for thrust, increasing the friction they both craved. Her nails dug into his back, urging him on as he rose and fell above her.

“Mammon, harder…” she gasped, begging for more. “I can take it, I promise.” She was sorely tempted to use the pact to bend him to her will. Her desperation must’ve been evident in her voice as he plunged into her then, ramming his dick into her as hard as he could.

Over and over he plowed into her, his mind going blank at the pleasure burning away every coherent thought he had. “Fuck you feel so good!” he rasped.

“Mmh… haa… ah Mammon, yes!” she cried out, pushing her hands against the headboard so he could fuck her harder.

He could feel her beginning to tighten around him, signaling her imminent climax. He wanted to be a deep in her as he could when she came, so he lifted her ankles to his shoulders and thrust as deeply as he could, his balls slapping against her ass in a mind-numbing staccato.

Looking down where they were joined in this new position, Asari could see the outline of his massive dick moving inside her. It was enough to send her over the edge. “M-Mammon, don’t stop… don’t stop… oh god I’m coming!” she cried out, using the leverage of their position to thrust her hips faster.

She howled as her pussy clenched down around him, gripping him tight as she came, hips naturally tilting to take all of him in. He held out for as long as he could, thrusting into her, riding the first of her rhythmic waves until he lost control and spilled his hot seed inside her. The prior build up without release made his orgasm feel like three in one, and he threw his head back, mouth open on a silent scream as he continued to ejaculate over and over, his body jerking with each pulse.

It was more cum than her body could hold and it began spurting out around his cock, dripping down her ass.

Spent, he crumpled on top of her. Not bothering to pull out yet as he so loved feeling her warmth wrapped around him, cradling him in the most intimate way. Holding her trembling form against his he kissed her forehead gently, then her lips.

“I love you Asari. Thank you for letting me be your first” he whispered, stroking her cheek with his thumb. “Sorry about reading your notebook… I know you have feelings for my brothers too… I-I just want you to know that’s it’s ok for you to act on those feelings” he said, blushing again and looking away.

Asari stroked his hair gently, bringing his face back to hers. “I love you too Mammon. Just remember, you were always my first guy and we can do this whenever you want” she smiled tenderly at him before giving him a light kiss.

“I’ll hold you to that” he grinned, flipping them so she was positioned on top.

“Again?” she asked pointlessly, as she had already started grinding against him.

“Again, and again. Give me everything” he said pulling her forward into a passionate kiss.


	2. Asari in the Devildom - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's birthday is just around the corner, and Asari goes to work to give him a gift he's sure to remember.

Flipping between apps on her D.D.D., Asari was looking desperately for the Ruri-chan figurine that Levi had been talking about recently. It was set to release in a few days but in extreme limited quantities at select locations. Levi’s birthday was the same as the release date and he was already yelling at Mammon to give him back the money he owed him.

“It’ll be a cold day in hell when that happens, Levi!” she shook her head, laughing at her own joke.

“What are you laughing about all by yourself?” Beel said, popping his head into the library.

“Oh, hey Beel! I was just thinking about Levi and Mammon’s antics.” She scooted over to make space for him on the couch as he entered the room.

“So, I’d like to ask your opinion on something” she said after he was seated.

“If it’s about dinner, I have lots of suggestions!” Beel said, grinning from ear to ear.

Lightly shoving his shoulder, she chuckled at him “No, silly, it’s not about dinner. It’s about Levi’s birthday present. I’d like to get him this, but I don’t have enough Grimm” she showed him the picture on her phone.

“Hmm… Well I did hear that Hell’s Kitchen was needing help this weekend for a couple of parties. They pay by the day, but the pace is hellacious. It would be enough to cover the cost though.”

“That’s a great idea! But, how would I explain my absence from the house? You know Mammon would find out and spill the beans right away that I was working somewhere. Then he would be after me to loan him money!” she chuckled.

“Well, I’ll make you a deal. You bring me leftovers from the party, and I’ll make sure no one finds out what you’re up to. Hell’s Kitchen always lets employees take home the extra food.”

His stomached growled loudly as he thought about the goodies, and he glanced away in embarrassment.

She looked at him fondly. Beel was just too adorable. “Deal! I’ll bring you the best they have to offer. Now let’s make a plan.”

An hour later, they had a plan in place to explain her time away from the house and she had applied for the job online. Her application was immediately accepted, and she was to start early the next morning and work till close.

“Wow, I guess they really do need help!” she said, getting up off the couch.

“Ha yeah, they’re always short-handed” Beel said with a laugh.

“Thanks for the help, Beel! I’m off to bed.” Giving him a little peck on the cheek, she headed to her room to rest.

“Goodnight, Asari” he whispered, watching her longingly as she left the room. He headed to the kitchen for a snack, suddenly ravenous in her absence.

The next day, she slipped out of the house before anyone was awake and headed down to the restaurant. Assigned the task of waitress, she was given an apron and training pamphlet. She managed to get through the basics before the doors opened at noon and she was immediately thrown to the wolves. The pace was indeed frantic, but she powered through till the end of the day, glad that she wasn’t devoured by any of the patrons. In fact, they seemed pleased with her service and she got some great tips! Beaming, she boxed up as much food as she could before heading home, arms laden with take-out bags.

Beel met her at the door and helped her unload all of the food in kitchen, the look on his face exuberant. She smiled at him as he ate, happy to see him so happy. Neither of them noticed that they were being watched from the shadows of the corridor.

“Huh. That’s weird. I thought Asari was staying in her room… I wanted to play Mononoke Land with her today” he muttered enviously to himself. He turned sharply and headed to his room.

“That’s so not fair!” He was so jealous he couldn’t stand it. “Why does Beel get to spend time with her and I don’t? Asari is _my_ friend!” He pouted as he flopped down in his computer chair, scrolling through Akuzon to distract himself with upcoming games. He was still grumbling by the time he finally went to bed.

The next day at work began and ended the same way. Asari was exhausted, and she was staggering by the time she made it home. Beel once again greeted her and helped take the bags to the kitchen. She was so thankful that she had earned enough Grimm to buy Levi’s birthday gift. With all the tips, she could even get an extra surprise she had been thinking about!

“I really appreciate you doing this, Asari” Beel said between bites of food.

“No problem! I’m just glad you’re enjoying it. It’s the least I could do for your help. How has it been around here?”

“Mm… well… Mammon of course has been freaking out. I told him you were studying for a test and didn’t want to be bothered. When that didn’t work, I just told him you had your period. You should’ve seen the color drain from his face! He backed away and blabbed to everyone else to stay away from your room. Wasn’t a problem after that” he snickered, clearly pleased that their ploy had worked.

Asari laughed heartily at the thought of the seven rulers of hell being fear-stricken by a girl’s period. That was some quality comedy. Didn’t they know she’d already had several during her time here? Silly asses.

As Beel kept talking, Asari felt her eyes growing heavier and eventually fell asleep at the table, head nestled on her arms. Beel picked her up, cradled her to his chest and carried her to her room, tucking her into bed. He smoothed the hair back from her face as he watched her sleep. She was the kindest human he had ever met. Going out of her way to see to their happiness warmed his heart and he placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room.

Beel didn’t feel the jealous gaze that stared daggers into his back as he walked away. Levi clenched his hands and stomped back down the hall to his room, slamming the door.

“I was her second pact, not Beel! Why is she bringing him food in the middle of the night, AND he’s carrying her back to her room?! Ugh! It’s so not fair! Asari is my true friend! Mine!” he growled out to no one but his collection of mangas, games, and figurines.

“Maybe, she got bored of me…” he moped, jealously turning to self-pity. Flopping back on his bed to stare at the ceiling, he sighed. “Everybody does eventually.”

The next morning was Monday, and Levi’s birthday. She was so excited that she got up early enough to dress for school and slip out before anyone noticed, fore-going breakfast to make it the shop before it opened. She was the second person in line and managed to get the limited-edition figurine before the swarm of fans descended. It took most of her money, but she had just enough left to buy a sexy maid cosplay she had been eyeing.

“This will get him going for sure” she grinned mischievously at her plan for Levi later that night. His shy, awkward way of flirting with her had won her heart over long ago. She wanted to be with him, and he had expressed as much as well, but had yet to act on it.

“Hopefully, this will light a fire under his butt!” snickering at her pun, she hurried back to the house to drop off her bags before heading to school. She had to be sneaky so no one would catch her coming back in.

“Asari!” called Levi as soon as she walked out of her bedroom.

She almost jumped out of her skin! “H-Hey, Levi! Happy Birthday! Are you excited for your party tonight?” she said cheerfully. Holy shit that was close!

“Um, yeah, I guess. Are you feeling better? You’re coming, aren’t you?” he asked quietly, a bit on the glum side.

 _I plan on both of us coming_ , she thought evilly. “Of course, I’ll be there. Wouldn’t miss it for the world!” She stepped closer to him and took his hand in hers. “Want to walk to school together birthday boy?”

His melancholy bloomed into a blushing smile, “Yeah that’d be great!” He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

She leaned in, stood on her tiptoes and gave him a soft, lingering kiss on the lips before pulling him to the door and heading out into the street.

Asari didn’t see his expression melt from surprise into desire. He loved Asari more than anyone he’d ever met and had been trying to work up the nerve to act on the many fantasies he’d had about her. The fact that she had made the first move was all the motivation he needed. Tonight, he would show her exactly how he felt.

“Oh yes… you will be mine…” he said under his breath, as he hungrily watched her butt bounce temptingly her short uniform skirt.

“What was that? I didn’t hear what you said” Asari asked.

“I said tonight is gonna be fun!” he smiled innocently at her.

The school day passed uneventfully. She made sure to flirt even more than normal with Levi, showing him how special he was to her. Soon, they were all gathered around the dining table, eating and celebrating.

As the party was winding down, Asari stood up and headed over to Levi. She leaned in close so that her lips grazed his ear and whispered, “I have a surprise for you. Meet me in your room when I text you.”

A shiver ran up his spine when he saw the heated look in her eyes and sneaky smile on her face. “O-ok” was all he could manage to squeak out. He could feel the heat of a blush spread across his cheeks.

Asari was so excited that she had to force herself to walk instead of run to her room to change and grab the gift that she had painstakingly wrapped in Ruri-chan themed paper, made complete with a Ruri-chan phone charm hanging from the bow.

Looking at herself in the mirror in her cosplay, she grinned and practiced posing in an innocent yet sexy manner, doing her best to mimic some of the animes she had seen. The maid costume was little more than a themed negligee and highlighted her long legs tucked tightly into thigh-highs held up with a garter belt. The stilettos were her own addition since the cosplay didn’t come shoes, but they made her ass look fantastic.

She turned and kicked out her hip to see the tiny, frilly thong just peeking from beneath the super short skirt. The front of the outfit plunged down to her navel, and the bra made her boobs look huge by squeezing them tightly together for maximum cleavage. There was a cute little collar that fit like a choker and a dainty clip-in bonnet to complete the ensemble. She felt sexy and hoped that Levi would think so too.

Spritzing herself with a little perfume, she grabbed his gift and a small clutch and stepped out into the hall, walking as quietly as her shoes would allow. As soon as she turned the final corner, she ran smack into Asmodeus.

“Oof! Sorry about tha- “his voice died as his eyes widened, taking in her appearance.

“Shit!” she thought. He’s gonna make a ruckus for sure! She panicked as she held a finger up to her lips to shush him, begging with her eyes for him stay quiet.

“Well, well, well” he whispered with a sly smile, stepping close so he was right in her ear. He breathed deeply of her skin, his lips a hairs-breadth away from touching her neck, causing her to gasp and shiver as the heat of his breath caressed her flesh.

He shuddered, catching the scent of her pheromones. He wanted to touch her so badly it hurt. His whole body ached to show her the true depths of the pleasure he could give. It spurned him to no end that she was immune to his innate seductive powers, so he decided long ago that he would go about it the hard way.

“Oh, how much sweeter it’ll be when I finally get to taste you” he groaned to himself. He could feel his demon form fighting him for control as his arousal grew.

“Looks like our Levi is going to have a fun night. You, on the other hand, have no idea what you’re in for, little one. Mind if I watch?” he teased hopefully, forcing himself to pull away before he wouldn’t be able to.

“Maybe next time, Asmo” she said with a wink and a sexy smile, tracing her finger across his bottom lip as she stepped past him towards Levi’s door.

He gaped at her before tugging at his collar. He, the avatar of Lust, had just been completely seduced by that one sentence. He dropped his head and looked up at her from beneath his lashes with a devilish smile, eyes smoky with his namesake.

“I’ll hold you to that. And to so much more…” he promised, turning and walking away. He had some devious plans in mind for that girl. But for now, he’d see to his own needs with a firm hand and potent fantasy.

Finally, she made it to Levi’s room and breathed a sigh of relief. She touched the spot on her neck where Asmo’s breath had kissed her. “I may be immune to your magic, but I’m not immune to you Asmo” she whispered. But tonight, it’s all about Levi. She shook her head to clear her thoughts of Asmodeus so she could focus on him.

Setting his gift on the bed, she texted Levi to come to his room. She primped in the mirror, trying to exact her look and calm the butterflies in her tummy. She’d never done anything like this before and wanted it to be perfect for her little otaku.

“Asari? Are you in here?” Levi called out, opening the door.

“Welcome home, master” she called out, stepping from behind the room divider. She strutted towards him, working those stilettos to the max, bending demurely to pick up his gift and holding it out for him.

A choked sound escaped him as his mouth opened and closed, trying to form words. “Y-you look… awesome!” he breathed, his face flushing crimson. He kept looking away in embarrassment, only to have his eyes flick back to steal another hungry glance.

“I got you a present!” she beamed.

His eyes landed on the box in her hands, grateful to have somewhere he could focus for more than a few seconds. “You did all this for me?” he asked incredulously. He took the gift and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the paper and charm like she had just given him a priceless gem.

“I did. Happy Birthday, Levi! I hope you like it. Now hurry up and open it!”

He tore excitedly into the paper, jumping to his feet as he saw the figurine inside. “Asari! H-how?! How did you get this?” he exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear in the biggest smile she’d ever seen.

“Well, you know how I was supposedly holed up in my room this past weekend? I actually asked Beel to spread those rumors while I worked at Hell’s Kitchen. This morning, I slipped off to get it before class. You almost caught me you know!” she giggled.

“That explains why you and Beel were hanging out in the kitchen in the middle of the night!” he said, finally realizing everything she’d done to plan this. He felt foolish for allowing his envious nature to get the better of him.

“Ha, yeah, that was price for his help. Food.” she snickered. She had wondered why he seemed depressed this morning, but his admission made perfect sense now.

“Sorry if I upset you, Levi… I didn’t know how else to go about surprising you.”

Levi set the figurine down on the bed and walked quickly to her, catching her up in a tight hug. “Thank you. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.” His voice was soft, and it sounded like he was tearing up.

She hugged him tightly back, gently stroking the back of his neck. “You’re welcome, my love.”

He lifted his face to hers and kissed her so gently, and so sweetly she thought she would melt into a puddle.

“I love you, Asari” he whispered against her lips before kissing her again, this time harder and hungrier. His hands on her waist gripping and crushing her to his body. He couldn’t believe a real-life girl was in his room touching him! This was _so_ much better than the 2-D kind!

“Mm, I love you too” she managed between kisses, feeling the heat of desire coiling deep in her core as his growing need pressed into her lower belly.

He pulled her towards the bed and she tumbled on top of him in a soft ‘whump’. The figurine, however, had other ideas and toppled off the edge and fell to the floor. She scrambled up and picked up the box.

“I’m going to just put this over here for now” she said, heading over to the book shelf. “Wouldn’t want it to get damaged.”

There was a spot about halfway down the shelf that looked like it was made for the figurine. She bent to slide it into place.

“Asari, wait!” Levi called out, leaping off the bed to grab her. But it was too late. As soon as her hands touched the bookshelf, a magical barrier instantly wrapped itself around her, locking her in place. It felt like being trapped in a wall. Her lower half was exposed and vulnerable as the skirt did nothing to hide her practically bare ass.

Her top half hung over the edge of the “wall” of magic and she could either support herself with the bookshelf or push her hands against the barrier wrapped around her waist. No matter what she did, she was well and truly stuck.

“Ummm, Levi? What’s happening?” she asked, more surprised and amused than worried.

“Omg, I’m so sorry Asari!” Levi said, remorse apparent in his voice. “That was a trap I set to keep Mammon from stealing my stuff. I forgot about it since no one really comes in here except for him, and of course me. It’s my spell, so it doesn’t work on me.”

“Can you turn it off?” she asked.

“No, it’s a static spell that has to wear off. You’ll be stuck like that for at least 30 minutes. I wanted to make sure I caught him in the act if I wasn’t in my room.”

He sounded so sad. It was clear that he hadn’t realized the opportunity he had been given. Spying a manga that she knew well on the shelf, she grinned wickedly, knowing just what to do to get him thinking.

Pretending to try and break free of the wall, Asari pushed back with her hips to grind her ass against his crotch. He had cooled with the sudden turn of events, but she wasn’t going to let that be for long.

“Levi, you’ve read Blood Moon Requiem, right?”

“Yes, but what does that have to with- O-Oh” he stammered, realization setting in.

“Remember how something like this happened to the protagonists crush in chapter 3, and everything he did to her? I want you to do that to me” she said, working her hips a little more against his once again growing erection. Oh yes, he was thinking now.

“But how did- when did you- How do you know about that?!” he asked breathlessly. His hands had already moved to her hips and were tracing the straps of her thong. His fingers trembled in nervous anticipation.

“Mmm… you’re not the only otaku around here Levi. I read that series many times back in the human realm” she sighed, relishing the feel of his touch. She looked over her shoulder and gave him her best sultry gaze. “Take me, Levi. Do anything you want to me.”

His breath caught in his throat as Levi felt his reserved nature slipping away. His demon form broke free as he fisted the top of her thong and pulled it up into her moistening pussy.

She cried out as her outer lips popped free when the fabric dug into her core, putting pressure on her clit.

“You would tease and tempt me so mercilessly, yet expect no consequences for your actions?” he asked angrily, reciting a line from the manga.

“There is no consequence you could wreak upon me that I haven’t already given thought. Do with me as you will!” she cried, playing her part perfectly.

“Very well” he said, giving her panties a pleasantly painful yank.

He moved away, and she heard him shucking his clothing. She peeked over her shoulder to catch sight of his lithe, slightly muscled form. His horns and tail had sprouted out of thin air, and the purple diamond shaped markings that reminded her of dragon scales shimmered in a lovely pattern across his porcelain skin.

Following the pattern from the left side of his neck, it arched across his torso in an elegant curve, disappearing into the top of his pants. The sight of him standing there shirtless, in his demon form, glowing softly with a light purple aura was a thing of beauty.

“Levi, you’re gorgeous” she said softly.

He smiled shyly at her. “Thanks, so are you.”

He approached her from behind and touched her where she wanted him most, stroking her through the fabric of her panties. A soft moan escaped her lips each time he rubbed against her clit. Taking note of her reactions, he focused more pressure there with each pass.

He knelt down and nipped at the back of her thigh causing her to jolt, before soothing the bite with a caress of his tongue. Working his way up, he followed the line of her garter, leaving a trail of love bites until she felt his breath on her ass.

“Hhhaaaa” she gasped as he lapped at her exposed labia, prodding at the line of fabric with the tip of his tongue.

He pulled the fabric to the side and traced her inner labia with his fingertip, following it down to circle her clit. “Does that feel good?” he asked, fascination and lust in his voice.

“Mmm… yes…” she groaned. “It feels amazing… I can’t wait to have you inside me, Levi.”

“I’ve-uh… I’ve never been with a real girl before…” he trailed off. He felt embarrassed to admit it.

“That’s ok! Just keep doing what you’re doing and I’ll help you figure it out. I want you to try the things you’ve fantasized about- “her voice was cut off as he plunged two fingers deep into her wet pussy, thrusting them back and forth. The tip of his tongue cupped her clit, swirling in a figure-eight motion.

“Ah… haa…” she moaned loudly, pushing back with her hips, hungry for his touch.

She looked down between her legs to see that Levi had unbuttoned his pants and was stroking himself. He looked enormous! His hand barely encompassed the girth of his dick. Wait, that doesn’t seem right…

Her eyes widened as she realized what she was seeing. “Levi, do- do you have two??” she asked incredulously.

“Um… Yeah… I was trying to figure out how to tell you… Do you- still wanna be with me?” he asked timidly.

“Fuck yes!” she shouted. This must’ve been what Asmo alluded to! She never would’ve guessed sweet, shy Levi was packing a double barrel love-gun!

His startled expression melted into relief at her unabashed response, and he laughed quietly at her eagerness and acceptance.

“Levi. My bag. Lube. Now.” she demanded. She was panting like a dog in heat. This was one fantasy she thought would never happen. “I mean, who has two dicks?!” she exclaimed to herself.

Levi grabbed her small clutch, dumping it out to retrieve the little bottle she had brought, just in case.

He grabbed her panties and eagerly ripped them off her, the thin fabric no match for his strength, holding the tube of lube in his teeth. Both dicks looked painfully hard and arched up towards his belly button. The curve of his scaled patterning wound down each shaft, culminating in two dark purple heads leaking copious amounts of pre-cum.

“Damn, you’re so sexy right now” she breathed.

Looking him in the eyes she got straight to the point. “I want you to lube up my asshole, and get your fuckin’ fine self inside me, on the double!” she grinned at him over her shoulder.

It was like a switch had flipped inside his brain. He knew exactly what he wanted and all his self-doubt was crammed into the furthest reaches of his brain. Asari yelped as he slapped her hard across the ass, leaving a stinging, hot hand print.

He enjoyed the way she shivered as he squirted a liberal about of lube on her virgin ass, spreading her cheeks and coating her puckering hole. Tossing the bottle to the floor, he lined up both of his dicks with both of her entrances.

She braced herself for impact with the bookshelf and pushed back with her hips, eager to have him inside her. He started to push slowly in, grabbing her hips and holding her cheeks apart with his thumbs, fingers digging deliciously into her skin.

Watching himself enter Asari was so erotic. The way her body resisted taking him in, but was forced to comply was tripping his demonic trigger.

“Hha hhhaaa hha” he breathed, trying to maintain control of his hips and quell his excitement. He wanted to drive deep and hard, but didn’t want to risk hurting Asari or blowing too soon.

“Ahhh… Levi… yes” she cried, unclasping her bra with one hand, freeing her breasts to cup her flesh.

There was an initial sensation of discomfort as his tip pushed into her tight ass, but the pleasure coming from him filling her pussy overwhelmed the pain. It was an intoxicating mix that she could quickly become addicted to.

Finally, his hips met hers with a quiet slap, his balls nestled against her throbbing clit. Her mind was already mush with the intense feeling of fullness she was experiencing.

He stayed still for a moment, relishing the feeling of Asari squeezing tightly around each shaft. It was hotter insider her than he imagined it would be and both of his heads pulsed and throbbed with the need to thrust.

“I-I’m going to move now” he said, almost gasping.

He started gently at first, acclimating to the intense pleasure he was feeling being inside two places at once. Short, slow thrusts quickly gained momentum as his sense of reality became fuzzy and warped.

Levi dropped his head back as he freed his hips, ramming into her over and over. The lewd sounds coming from where they were joined mixed with their moans to create a sensual, carnal symphony. His tail whipped about to lash at her thighs before coiling around her knees, squeezing her legs together to increase the friction.

She thrust back as much as she could, trembling every time his balls slapped into her clit. “D-don’t stop Levi…” she stuttered, mindless with the intensity of her building orgasm.

He could feel her tightening around him. Between her wetness, and his pre-cum, he was able to plow into her more forcefully, grunting with each lunge. He moved his tail to wrap around her waist for better control and angled his hips for deeper penetration.

“I’m not going to last much longer… Come for me, Asari” he ground out through gritted teeth.

Hearing him say that was all it took. Her orgasm blasted through her like a nuclear missile, burning away all sensation but the waves of pleasure crashing through her. “Mmmhhaaa, Levi!” she cried out, arching her back and pushing against the bookshelf.

The spell imprisoning her wore off at that moment and she tumbled back into his chest, his tail holding upright against him. Not missing a beat, he hooked the back of her knees over his forearms and continued thrusting up into her as fast as he could, pounding into her rhythmic contractions.

“Ahh, ahhhhh, Asari!” he panted, “You’re squeezing me so tight… I can’t hold it back anymore!”

With one final, hard thrust, he came, shooting load after hot load into both of her quivering holes. He rocked into each pulse of release, filling her completely with his cum, driving it as deep as he could.

Asari turned her head and sought out his lips, kissing him passionately as he spilled inside her, twining her tongue with his to capture his moans in her mouth.

She reached up and teased her fingers over the tips of his horns. His cries became a crescendo she greedily drank from his lips as he convulsed into another, more powerful orgasm that erupted from the stimulation.

“Fuck! Mhhaaaaa… Hhhaaaa… haaaaa…” he gasped, his sweat-streaked chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Stars sparked behind his eyes as the pleasure savaged him again and again.

Trembling, he stilled as the last of the waves receded. He kissed her tenderly before touching his forehead to hers, smiling sweetly.

Levi withdrew with a wet, slipping sound and lowered Asari back to her feet. His cum ran down her legs from both of her tender holes, but she loved the feeling of being covered in his fluids. She wanted more.

She turned, and cradled his face, kissing him lovingly. “Happy Birthday, Levi” she said softly, stroking his flushed cheeks with her thumbs.

His hands slid over her skin, removing what little remained of her cosplay, tearing it off her when it gave him trouble. She shivered with anticipation at his demanding touch that promised the night wasn’t over.

He tugged her towards the shower. “Let’s go get cleaned up. I’m not done celebrating yet.”

Laughing, Asari followed him, happy to “celebrate” as much as he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the second installment of Asari in the Devildom! There is much more to come, and I hope to see you back for future encounters! Feel free to leave a comment or suggestion :)


	3. Asari in the Devildom - Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a heartfelt love letter, Asmo asks Asari on a date. When love and lust collide at The Fall, Asari reveals her deepest fantasy to him. Delighted, Asmodeus fulfills her desire as only the Avatar of Lust can.

A few days had passed since Levi’s birthday, and Asari couldn’t get the smoldering look Asmodeus gave her in the hall out of her mind. Recalling the way his lips almost touched her neck, the shuddering sound he made as the tip of his nose grazed her skin, the pure sexuality rolling off his body as he pressed just close enough that all she could see was him…

“His charm magic might not work on me, but it sure as hell doesn’t need to…” she mused, her body starting to tingle with an all-too-familiar need.

The man was sexy, sweet, and fun to be around. But something was amiss about him. She had glimpsed a sadness that he concealed behind his nature, and she knew what it was. Deep-seated loneliness.

Truth be told, she had felt the same way before coming to the Devildom. Her parents had passed in a tragic accident when she was a child, and she had no siblings.

Raised by an ailing grandmother, most of her free time was spent caring for her, resulting in little time for friends. She loved her grandmother dearly and it broke her heart when she passed, leaving her truly alone in a world she’d never felt like she belonged in to begin with.

When she arrived in the Devildom, it felt like finally coming home. Happiness flooded through her as she thought about her guys. Even Diavolo and Barbatos held a special place in her heart.

“Makes sense now though, since I’m Lilith’s descendant! I guess that’s why I feel personally responsible to see to their happiness. Honestly, I can’t think of anything I’d rather do more than take care of them.”

Her thoughts turned back to Asmo, trying to figure out how to help him. “He hides the need for connection behind his lust, and when the deed is done, he feels alone and empty. Maybe the only way to reach him, is through it. Not that I’d mind that at all…” she thought, a hundred lewd images instantly popping into her mind.

“Settle down girl… Give him love BEFORE jumping his bones. Damn these pacts and my libido!”

Shivering, she rubbed her arms to try and ease away the desire that was distracting her from today’s math lesson. It was her least favorite subject and her mind tended to wander.

“Ugh, it doesn’t help that the professors voice is as monotonous and exciting as a white crayon. At least it’s the last class of the day.”

Attempting to focus, she opened her notebook and jotted down the formulas on the board to study later. “We can’t disappoint Diavolo” she muttered under her breath, lips quirking at her impression of Lucifer’s imperious tone.

A few minutes went by and her notes were done. Unfortunately, the professor wasn’t. As he continued to drone, she absentmindedly rubbed her pinky where Asmo’s pact resided. The mark had become restless lately, almost agitated.

She held her hand under the desk and willed it to appear. The arcane symbols were twining and twisting at a rapid pace, deepening in color. She could swear she felt him caressing her through the markings. Long, nimble fingers trailing along her skin, a soft gusting of breath across the back of her neck.

“Hmmm… I wonder…” she thought, eyeing the back of his pretty head. He sat one row up and to the right of her, looking as enthralled with the lecture as she was. She bit her lip as a memory of Mammon pushing energy into their pact came to mind.

“If they’re able to do that, maybe I can too!”

Willing the markings away, she took up her pen and began to write out her feelings for Asmodeus in a love letter. Pushing all the emotion she was feeling through the channel, she kept a discreet eye on him to gauge his reaction.

Asmo leaned against his desk, chin in hand, doodling in his notebook. His thoughts were enamored with Asari and he reached out to her yet again, sensing his tide of power crash ineffectively against her like a seawall. Her natural resistance to seduction magic was vexing!

“My patience is growing thin… Especially when she struts around like a walking wet dream!” he thought, gritting his teeth with frustration. He remembered all too well the night she came home from Level 9 on the brink of ecstasy, and then again when he ran into her on the way to Levi’s room.

When he caught the scent of her pheromones that night, he nearly lost control.

Pulling away from her then took every ounce of willpower he had, and he wasn’t in the habit of exercising restraint over his nature. He longed to touch her, to love her, to be loved by her...

“What do they have that I don’t? I’m the most beautiful demon in all the Devildom! Beauty and pleasure are what everyone wants from me, and I always deliver! So, why am I always left alone after they get what they want? Am I… not enough?” he thought glumly.

Raking a hand through his hair, he sighed and quickly locked those thoughts away. Melancholy wasn’t a good look for him, and he had a reputation to keep.

“Plus, it’s bad for the skin” he pouted, muttering under his breath.

He jolted a little in surprise as a warm whisper of love suddenly coiled around him, settling into him like sunlight.

Inhaling deeply, he caught Asari’s scent. It reminded him of petrichor and frankincense; a warm, sultry evening with the promise of a storm on the horizon. Inviting and comforting, it transported him to a place he would love to cuddle up in then ride out the coming storm with her.

A light blush started to pink his cheeks as he thought about making love to Asari while it rained. Lightening flashing just long enough to illuminate her face in the throes of pleasure, an illicit snapshot taken by heaven.

He glanced over his shoulder to look at her and caught her watching him. She smiled softly and went back to writing. Opening the channel between them, he gasped as her love filled him, whipping around him like a sirocco.

“She must’ve sensed me somehow!” he thought happily. “Smart girl, learning how to reach for me through our bond.” His heart was overjoyed to finally connect with her.

“It may not be though my normal methods, but this is somehow better… more intimate.”

Warmed by her caress, he flashed her his best smile before turning to face the front of the room so he wouldn’t draw undue attention from their teacher.

“Oh yeah, he’s feeling it. Now this letter will mean more!” she thought with satisfaction, glad her theory worked.

Class was dismissed just as she finished writing, and she neatly folded the paper before heading over to Asmodeus’ desk.

“Asari…” he said, quickly standing up and wrapping his arms around her. He held her close, sighing contentedly as she snuggled into his chest. “I don’t know how you did that, but it was amazing! You are just SO cute and full of surprises!”

“I wanted to try it since I could sense you through the pact. I’m glad it worked! I was hoping it would lend weight to this.” She blushed as she pulled back and held out the folded piece of paper.

“Read it after I leave. It’ll be kinda embarrassing if you do it in front of me. I’ll see you at home” she smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek before heading out the door.

Heart pounding, he eagerly opened the letter, touching the place where her lips had brushed him.

_Sweet Asmo,_

_I know how lonely you truly feel. I can see it in your eyes and in the way you think that people will only love you for your looks and what pleasure you can give them. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not trying to change you! You are perfect the way you are and sexy as hell. Physical love is important in a relationship, it’s what binds us together in our corporeal forms. But I love you and accept you for the kind and caring person inside. I see through the layers of your charms to what lies beneath. I know you feel hollow and alone, and that makes me sad. You deserve better than that. Now that you are bonded with me, I won’t let you feel that way anymore. I care for your heart and for your soul. You are my friend and, hopefully soon, my lover. I want to show you what it’s like to be with someone who cherishes you._

_Love,_

_Asari_

He was not expecting what he read. Of all the letters he had received from his admirers, no one had ever understood him the way she had! A single tear dripped onto the page as he read it again, and he hurriedly wiped it away so it wouldn’t smear the ink.

Her words had touched his hidden truth; seen through his careful façade to the man beneath.

“She’s definitely an angel” he said tenderly. Love for her blended with lust in his veins; one fueling the other in a perpetual cycle of desire and the need to possess.

“And I’ll show you exactly what it means to be loved by the Avatar of Lust” he whispered, pulling out his phone to text her.

_ Asmodeus _

_Thank you so much for the sweet letter! It really meant a lot to me. More than you know_

_I’d like to take you out tonight, say around 7?? Dress for dinner and dancing!_

_I’ll meet you at your room_

_ Asari_

_Sounds like a date to me! I’ll be ready! <3_

“I hope you are… Because I can’t hold back anymore. Not after this” he said quietly, touching the letter to his lips before slipping it into his breast pocket. With a spring in his step, he gathered his things and left RAD, calling to make reservations for their date.

After receiving his message, Asari practically ran the rest of the way back to the house to get ready for her date. She was so excited and she had so much to do in just a couple of hours!

After showering, she rummaged in her closet for something to wear, settling on a hot pink crop top and black mini skirt.

Grabbing a black lace bra that left little to the imagination, she stood over her panty drawer, tapping her lip as she considered her options. Having noticed that pink was one of Asmo’s favorite colors, she grinned wickedly as she spotted a pair of pink and black lace crotchless panties.

“Hah, I bet he’ll enjoy this later!” she giggled.

Her favorite black clutch and platform stilettos finished the look, and gave her that long, lean silhouette she wanted.

“Those dance lessons have really paid off” she said, admiring her toned legs and waist.

In the year before being summoned to the Devildom, she had been enrolled in a hip hop / exotic fusion dance class. It had quickly become her passion and she practiced whenever she could. She had even considered taking her education further and attending college for dance.

“No one here knows a damn thing about it either. But a certain someone is going to find out tonight!” 

She was even more excited to debut her skills to Asmodeus himself!

Drying her long, dark hair she styled it in loose waves, ruffling it up for that messy “bedroom” look. Keeping the rest of her make-up light, she opted for a smokey-eye to highlight her deep green eyes. Delicate gold accessories and a spritz of perfume later, she was ready for their date.

She smiled at her reflection, feeling butterflies tickle her tummy when she heard a knock at the door.

“Asari, it’s me” he called out, feeling a little out of breath. His heart was hammering in his chest! Him, the embodiment of lust, was as worked up as school boy going on his first date!

He huffed at himself, shaking his head. “Been a long time since I felt this way, huh?”

If he thought he was breathless before, he couldn’t breathe at all when Asari opened the door and stepped out into the hall.

“Well, hello there” she said, her voice low and sexy. Her smile lit up her whole face and he blinked like he was seeing the sun for the first time.

“You look handsome tonight” she said, stepping close and tracing the outline of the heart-shaped gem of his crest. He was in demon form and it made her core tighten with desire.

“Actually, handsome is an understatement. You look sexy as fuck!”

His body came alive with lust and he almost pushed her back through the door into her room.

“Forget going out! I want her now!” his beast bellowed. It took every fiber of his being to bring it under control and he swallowed thickly, trying to get his mouth to form words.

“You look absolutely, positively, gorgeous!” he finally managed to say, the words coming out in a rush.

Her eyes drifted to his lips, then flicked back up to his eyes. He knew she wanted to kiss him, but if he let her, they would never leave the house. Instead, he took her hand and kissed her pinky, sending a jolt of energy into their bond.

“Haahhh…” She exhaled sharply as his lust ripped through her with whipcrack intensity. It felt like liquid sex was being poured into her veins and she was instantly wet and aching.

“Shall we go?” he asked, satisfied with her reaction. At least he wouldn’t be the only one suffering.

“Yes, lets” she whimpered, still reeling from the surge.

Glancing at him as they walked to the entrance, she was delighted to see the crimson glow in his eyes as he fought the urge to claim her.

“Soon, my love” she thought, biting her lip in anticipation.

After an intimate candle-light dinner at Ristorante Six, they headed to The Fall for drinks and dancing. The club was packed, music was blasting, and lasers flashed across the dance floor to illuminate the undulating forms of demons and magical beings of all shapes and sizes.

“Asmo! I’ve always wanted to come here! This is so my kind of scene!”

“I’m glad you like it! This is my favorite place to let loose!” he grinned, glad that she was pleased with his choice.

They checked in at the door, and an attractive host showed them to an intimate corner table in the private area of the building.

The Fall was broken up into the main club with the dance floor, bar, and open seating, and into a sub-club with private rooms that could be closed off with frosted glass doors.

Quickly scoping out their little nook, she noted the posh white leather seating and small side tables left plenty of room for what she was planning. The wall facing the seats was one huge mirror, and ambient lighting glowed from hidden fixtures, bathing the room a warm, sensual red.

A sound dock in the wall offered the space its own music system, and you could play any song you wanted from your DDD. It was perfect!

“Ha, they know what’s up! Whoever designed this club knew exactly what they were doing” she thought, a sly grin on her face. “When in Rome, do as the devils do!”

“Would you like to go dance?” Asmo asked.

“Hell yes, I wanna dance!” she exclaimed.

“Just let me plug up my phone really quick. I forgot to charge it before we left” she lied, hooking it into the sound dock and thumbing up her playlist she used for practice. Selecting her favorite song, she paused it so it would be ready when they got back.

“Alright, let’s go!” she said, grabbing his hand and pulling her adorable, beautiful demon into the main part of the club.

Dancing with Asmo was a carnal pleasure. Despite his delicate form, the man had moves that could kill! He was a master of how to touch her and hold her, their bump and grind flavored heavily with sexual innuendos. They danced through several songs, changing styles from intimate and slow to wild and sensual.

“You’re really good at this” she said, leaning in close to his ear to be heard over the music.

A shiver ran through him as her lips grazed his ear, and he pulled her hard against his body, burying his face in her neck. Raking his lips over her skin, he nipped at her earlobe, thoroughly enjoying the way she clung to him.

“Mmm, so are you. Would you like to get a drink a take a break?”

“Sounds good to me!” she said, letting him lead her through the crowd to the bar.

After ordering, they headed back to their room. Snuggling up together on one of the love seats, they sipped on their cocktails, talking, laughing, and sharing stories.

“Ah, Asari. Thank you for this. It’s been a long time since I’ve spent actual quality time with anyone other than my brothers.”

“You’re welcome! I’m having a blast, so thank you too! It’s nice to just be alone with you.” 

He shifted, slipping his arm low around her back, hand resting on her waist, making little circles with his thumb. Holding her close, he traced her jawline, tipping her chin to look into her eyes.

She leaned into his embrace, putting her hand on the back of his neck, lightly caressing his skin. Her heart was fluttering like a caged bird.

“I love you, Asari” he whispered, capturing her lips in a delicate kiss.

Her heart took flight, and she cupped the back of his head, kissing him oh so slowly. He gasped quietly when she nipped his lower lip, his grip tightening on her waist, crushing her body to his.

“Mmm… I love… you too” she somehow managed to say between kisses soft as rose petals.

His tongue teased the part of her lips, requesting entry. Opening her mouth to him, he deepened the kiss, expertly twining his tongue with hers.

His hand slid up her inner thigh, so close to where she needed him most. She nearly parted her legs for him then, but remembered that there was something she wanted to do for him first. If he touched her there now, it would all be over.

Pulling away gently, she stroked his flushed cheek. “Before we continue, I have something else I want to tell you.”

“What would that be?” he asked, teasing her lips. His grip relaxed slightly as his curiosity was piqued.

“You’ll see” she smiled, tapping his nose.

She stood and closed their door, making sure it was locked. Casting him an alluring glance over her shoulder, she headed over to the sound dock and pressed play. Her song of choice: Body Party by Ciara.

As the first soft notes of the song filled the room, she slowly strutted over to Asmodeus. Opening their bond, she let the music flow through her, using her body to tell him exactly what she wanted to say.

Surprise melted into carnelian pools of scalding lust as he raked his eyes over her. If looks could start a fire, she would have ignited under the intensity of his gaze.

“Fuck…” he groaned, leaning back in the chair as Asari danced for him.

He watched her with rapt attention as she worked the floor, tantalizingly, achingly, just out of reach. Her hands roamed over her curves as she rolled her hips and tossed her hair, translating the lyrics perfectly to movement.

The mirror on the wall let him see her from every angle, heightening her charged performance. Body temperature rising, he unbuttoned his shirt, letting it drape open to the cool of the room.

He was so hard that his pants struggled to contain him, and he tugged on the fabric trying to give himself some space. His horns throbbed from base to tip in time with his rapid pulse, sending little electric shocks through every nerve.

Suddenly, she was in his lap, working her hot core against his dick, her hands running down his torso as he slid her skirt up over her hips to grab her ass.

“Hhhaaaa…” he exhaled, tightening his abdomen as she ground against him. The delicious friction was driving him wild, and his hips bucked against her with a mind of their own.

When she yanked her top off and threw it on the floor, he damn near lost his mind!

Burying his face in her cleavage, he kissed and licked the supple skin of her breasts, biting at the lace that dared shield her from him. Holding onto her with one hand, he deftly unclasped her bra, giving him full access to her lovely tits.

She moaned as he took a nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the hardened bud.

As the song drew to a close, she leaned back as he held her hips, gracefully pulling him to the floor in a practiced move to land on top of her.

Wrapping her legs around him, she devoured his lips and tongue in fevered kiss. Digging her nails into his back, she consumed everything he returned with a vigor he had yet to experience from a human.

“Asari, I- we have to slow down or I’ll come way too soon… I’m getting too worked up” he murmured, blushing.

“Well we can’t have that. Let me help” she said, brushing the hair back from his face.

“Asmodeus, I forbid you to come. You may do so only with my permission” she grinned evilly, enacting the pact.

His eyes drifted shut as the power that bound him forced his raging lust down a notch. Breathing a sigh of relief, he touched his forehead to hers, looking deep into her eyes.

“What a way to use a pact” he laughed softly, kissing her curling lips.

“You’re not out of the woods yet” she snickered. Running her hands up into his hair, following his horns to the tip, she rubbed them in little flicking motions.

Pure bliss thundered through him as he was immediately brought to the brink of orgasm, only for the pact to stop his release. He groaned into her mouth, and she greedily drank his wordless plea with gusto.

“You are a VERY naughty girl” he growled low in his throat.

“You have no idea” she retorted, giving him a lopsided grin. A pale pink aura suffused the air around him, his eyes flecked with crimson.

“And I intend to explore every hidden fantasy inside that pretty little head” he said with finality.

A shiver raced up her spine at his sensuous promise.

“Tell me your deepest desire. Something that you would never tell anyone. And don’t be shy about it. Remember who you’re dealing with” he said, digging his erection deliciously against her swollen clit causing her writhe beneath him.

“Well…” she paused, thinking hard about all the different things she’d fantasized about. One in particular stood out above all the others. It would be an especially potent treat from the man between her legs. She had penis envy, and who better to ask than the Avatar of Lust!

Slipping her hand between their bodies, she cupped Asmo’s length, stroking him through his pants.

“I want to know what it’s like to have one of these. Describe it in detail… How it feels when you touch yourself, what it’s like to be inside someone, what it’s like when you come…” she said, blushing to hear herself say it aloud, but refusing to look away.

The corners of his eyes crinkled as he laughed softly. “You are too cute! I can do better than describe it, little one. Would you like to experience it for yourself?”

Her eyes went wide and she stuttered, “You- wha- how?!”

“It’s a simple spell for me. Part of my abilities is to fulfill whatever lustful thoughts you might entertain. I can make your body do wondrous things, as well as my own” he said, grinning smugly.

“So, I ask again. Would you like to experience it for yourself?”

“Yes, please!” she breathed, nodding her head.

Leaning back onto his knees, he whispered a spell into his cupped hand, forming a wispy ball of pink light that stretched to coat his thumb, fore, and middle fingers.

While casting his spell, he admired her nearly naked form laid before him. Her hair pooled across the floor in a dark river; skin flushed and sparkling with a light sheen of sweat; her breasts rose and fell with each breath, jiggling sumptuously; her luscious, curvy waist and hips were perfect for gripping…

His eyes narrowed when his gaze fell between her legs to see Asari’s womanhood spread before him, beautifully framed by crotchless panties… In his favorite color no less! He was so distracted he almost lost track of the chant!

Her smile was wicked when his eyes shot back up to hers, opening her legs even more to give him a better view.

“Ohhh… That’s gonna look so fucking good when I’m done” he thought, picturing her beautiful pussy crowned majestically with a very male dick.

Finished with the spell, he settled back over her, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss as she wrapped her arms around him.

Touching his spellbound fingers to her labia, he stroked her gently, spreading her slick honey over his fingers. Pressing them inside her, he deftly sought out her G-spot while circling her nub with his thumb. Her back arched as she thrust against his fingers, begging for more.

Hungrily supping the moans that slipped from her lips, he pushed her to the brink of orgasm then toppled her over the edge. The spell leapt from his fingers, settling into her clenching flesh, a lovely cock blossoming from her clit into his hand, pulsing lightly with the final throes of her climax.

“Hhaa… ahhh…” she gasped as he pumped her new length slowly.

“Now, let me prepare myself while you two get acquainted” he said with a toothy grin, standing up to unbuckle his pants.

Looking between her legs, she marveled at tower that stood long and proud, jutting away from her body. Tentatively she touched it, relishing the new sensations that lanced through her with each caress. Her mouth hung open on a pant, her toes curling as she wrapped her hand around it, stroking it slowly from base to tip.

“Yesss…” she heard Asmo moan “just like that, Asari.”

Her eyes darted to his, only to be lost in his enraptured gaze. His irises were luminous, the red ambient lighting of the room cast him in a surreal glow as wave after wave of lust poured off his lithe, porcelain form. His heart shaped markings seemed to absorb every lumen of light, making them stand out in stark contrast with his skin.

Wings stretched and taut, he had a foot planted on a chair as the hand wrapped around his cock pumped with abandon. Another spell was glowed around his free hand, and he dipped it behind his balls, touching it to his taint.

Asmo hadn’t bothered to remove his shirt, and it hung attractively open, sliding off his shoulders as he worked his magic. That bit of fabric heightened his lewd performance, causing her to ache with desire in new ways as her erection throbbed in unison with her vagina.

“What a sight to behold…” she thought, her breath catching in her throat. “The dual form of Asmodeus unleashed just for me…”

“Ahhhhh!” he cried in pleasure as the spell took root, transforming the tender flesh behind his balls into a tight, little pussy.

When he drew his spelled hand away and held eye contact with her, licking the fluids from his fingers, she lost what was left of her mind.

Grunting, she scrambled across the floor and buried her face in his cunt, lapping every part of him she could reach.

His balls brushed against her cheek as she ate him out, his dick leaking long streams of precum down her shoulder. He held her head and rolled his hips against her face, driving her tongue deeper, smearing his juices all over her face.

“He tastes so good…” her mind groaned, salivating from the delicious bouquet of his slit. “Let’s see what other flavors he has.”

Taking a tip from his prior lesson, she slipped two fingers into his tight hole, hooking her fingers to find that perfect spot. Turning her head, she gently sucked one his balls into her mouth, nimbly rolling it over her tongue.

“Fuuucckkkkkk…” Asmo groaned, threading his fingers into her hair.

Her own precum was leaking in rivulets down her shaft, the cool air of the room licking at it sent chills racing over her heated flesh.

“I wonder how that’s going to feel when I come?” she thought hazily, as she released his ball from her mouth to run her lips along his length. Asmo’s hands guided her head to his pulsing tip.

Looking up into eyes that were wild and mindless with the need to fuck, she took him fully into her mouth in one quick movement, thrusting her fingers into him mercilessly.

His legs trembled as he loudly cried out, hips bucking into her mouth. She stroked herself, moaning with pleasure.

Asmo almost crumpled when Asari’s moan sent rapturous waves reverberating through him. Her thrusting fingers were hitting all the right places inside him, driving him to the brink of release.

The pact shackled him in that tense place right before orgasm; a pleasurably painful prison.

“It doesn’t help that a hedonistic wildcat is holding the key to those chains” he thought, biting his lip as he thrust into her mouth. “She’ perfectly evil, in the best of ways.”

He watched her jerking off through half-lidded eyes, thoroughly enjoying the way her breasts bounced from her vigorous administrations. She was getting close, but he wanted her lose herself inside him; for him to be her first experience in that way.

“I can’t take it anymore!” his mind screamed, fisting his hands in her hair, pulling her hot mouth off his dick.

“Hhaaa…haaa… Asari, please! I-I need to cum!” he begged.

“Where do you want to cum?” she asked, panting.

“In every hole, on every part of your body, on every surface in this room…” he ground out through clenched teeth. “But for now, let me cum in that exquisite mouth.”

Her lips quirked at his request. She traced the outline of her mouth with the head of his dick like she was applying lipstick, delighting in the keening groan that escaped him.

“Permission granted” she said, slamming her mouth back over him, pushing him deep into her throat.

Throwing his head back in a howl, Asmodeus came immediately, spurting sweetly down her throat. She drank him greedily, pumping him for every delectable drop.

As soon as his ejaculation subsided, he pulled her to her feet and kissed her deeply, savoring the ambrosia of their combined flavors. He held her close, pouring every ounce of love he had for her into their bond. Despite his nature being primarily lust, he wanted Asari to know just how much he cared for her too.

She captured the energy of his love, added her own, then sent it back into him. Giving and taking, they built each other up. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as her love surged back into him, magnified ten-fold.

He felt remiss for cumming first, but he promised himself that he would make it up to her momentarily. Battling one’s essential self was no easy task! At least releasing some of the buildup would allow him to perform better.

“Now, it’s your turn” he said, palming her ass, lifting and spreading her cheeks in a circular motion. Both of their erections were pressed between their bodies, rubbing and slipping against each other in an illicit dance.

Hooking his fingers in her scrunched up mini skirt and panties, he pulled them down, helping her step out as she balanced her hands on his shoulders.

He turned, and she tugged at the buttons that held the back of his shirt closed around his wings.

Finally freed of all clothing, they stood naked before each other, fully aroused and vulnerable. Reaching for each other at the same time, they fell into a heated embrace.

“You wanted to know what it feels like to bury yourself in another? Let me show you” he said softly, walking her backwards until she felt the edge of the couch behind her knees.

Capturing her lips with his own, he cupped her neck and leaned forward, following her down as she sat, straddling her thighs.

Sliding his hands slowly over her collarbone and down to her breasts, he cupped and squeezed them, enjoying the firm give of her flesh and taut nipples pressing into his palms. Dipping a hand lower to tease the tip of her cock, he twisted a nipple with the other.

Her hips tensed, pushing her length up into his hand of their own accord, asking him for more. He was all too happy to acquiesce.

“Nnhhh!” she gasped, as Asmodeus wrapped an experienced hand around both of their dicks, stroking them together. They were both so wet his hand slipped easily along their skin, allowing for even, hard strokes.

“Mmm, doesn’t that feel good?” he whispered into her ear.

“S-so good…” she stuttered. Her head dropped back against the couch; eyes squeezed shut in pleasure.

“Asari, look at me” he said, shifting so his face hovered above hers, so close the tips of their noses almost touched.

When she opened her eyes and looked into his, he smoothly lifted his hips and slid her inside him. Her beautiful eyes flared with such rapturous carnality his breath hitched in his chest. The pleasure of her deep inside him was so intense he almost broke eye contact with her.

“That would truly be an unforgivable sin… That’s the look I was made to create. It looks even better on her than I imagined” he thought.

The sensation of being inside Asmodeus was nothing like she had ever experienced before! She wondered briefly if she’d died and gone to heaven.

The tip of her cock was the most sensitive, and the slightest movement or twitch sent shocks of bliss thundering through every cell in her body.

Once he was fully seated, the soft interior of his vagina enveloped her from every angle; hugging her beautifully in a warm, wet cocoon. The pressure of his weight on the base of her shaft was highly erotic, and awoke the need to drive into him over and over.

“Ride me, Asmo” she groaned, grabbing his ass and pushing up with her hips, forcing herself as deep as she could.

His lips quirked in a toothy grin. “It’ll be my- _our_ -pleasure.”

Raising his hips, he slammed back down on her, squeezing his muscles tight to grip her like a vise. Up and down, he rose and fell, fucking her with intense focus. The music they made together was a brazen symphony of sexual fervor.

Wrapping her arms around him, she held him close as his body slid against hers; kissing his chest, his neck, any part of him she could reach.

“Nnnghh… Asari, you feel so good” he groaned, dipping his head to kiss her.

“I-I’m getting close, s-so close” she moaned against his mouth.

“Me too…” he panted, shortening his thrusts, pushing her as deep as he could.

“Come with me Asmo” she said, wrapping a hand around his dick, stroking him hard.

Asmo’s pussy locked down on her, flinging his head back, he sang his ecstasy as Asari pumped him to completion. Cum shot up between them like a geyser, coating both of their sweating bodies.

The clenching waves of his orgasm drew out her own, she screamed his name as the riptide of euphoria pulled her under. Rapid-fire streams of cum pulsed out of her, filling him to overflowing as he milked her for every drop.

Exhausted, she pulled his trembling body to hers, reveling in the experience they had shared. She rubbed little circles over his heaving back, up between his sagging wings, soothing them both as they caught their breath.

“You were amazing” she said, kissing him softly in the afterglow.

“I know, right?” he grinned mischievously.

She shook her head, laughing softly at his antics.

“But so were you” he said touching his forehead to hers. “I love you, Asari. After we go home, please stay with me tonight…”

Her heart melted at the pleading request in his eyes.

“Of course, I’ll stay with you my love. You’ll never feel lonely again with me around!” she giggled, playfully tossing some of his narcissism back at him.

He laughed. “I was hoping you’d say that. Because this – “he tightened his pussy around her again, causing her to jolt “– won’t go down for another few hours.”

“In that case, what are we waiting for? Let’s get the hell out of here!” she grinned, tensing her lower back, making her erection pulse inside him. “I can give as good as I get.”

“I’ll hold you to that” he retorted, reluctantly dismounting.

“Put these on so I can rip them off you later” he said, grabbing her scattered clothes. “But these…” he held up her panties “I’m keeping.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the first fanfic I have written, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope to see you back for future chapters! Also, I am open to feedback and would love to hear your thoughts so I can grow as a writer.


End file.
